


Masquerade

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus Coda, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Late night make-outs, Wing Scars, bittersweet endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: After their kiss in 2x11 Lucifer is terrified about his relationship with the woman sleeping next to him.





	

The drive back to Lux was silent. But the silence was a comfortable sort of silence. A soft one that coated Lucifer’s senses with the peaceful hopefulness that often clung like dew to early mornings. His lips mulled over the pressure long gone from the Detective’s kiss. His skin still felt the heat of her fingertips from when she had pulled him in closer. The taste of her lingered on his tongue and the briny breeze still tangled in his hair.

But it was her soft breathing that Lucifer lay listening to hours later.

The ends of her hair tickled his chest but he dare not move. He wanted to savor this moment, pack it away in his heart, just in case he never felt it again. Just in case Chloe changed her mind and decided she didn't want this. Whatever  _ this  _ was now that she kissed him.

Lucifer sighed and gazed idly at her sleeping form. His eyes slid down the curve of her spine until it disappeared under the black silk sheets. 

She hadn't wanted sex and to Lucifer's surprise, neither did he. Not this time anyway. But he didn't want her to go so soon either so he offered for her to stay.

They both fell into an easy sleep until the weight of his anxieties forced Lucifer awake.

Lucifer didn’t mind, however; it gave him a few precious moments to gaze freely at the woman who tilted his world’s axis.

Moonlight melded together with the lights of the strip and cast silver shadows around the room. A small beam shot through her golden hair, making it shimmer with each rise and fall of his chest. 

Beautiful was the first word that came to Lucifer’s mind. But he knew Chloe was so much more than  _ beautiful.  _ She was pure in every aspect. Not-so-perfect but just perfect enough for him. And she was brave and smart and  _ new.  _ Something Lucifer had never seen before. He wanted to know everything that made her tick; wanted to memorize every inch of her body, heart, and mind. Most of all, he wanted her to reassure him that she was staying.

Chloe shifted in her sleep, her body curled beautifully around his. Her hands grasped at Lucifer's bare chest, trying to knot her fingers in the phantom fabric of his missing shirt.

That was yet another thing that had surprised him. 

If it had been any other woman in Chloe's place, he would have worn the shirt like a mask. Hide his scars from their prying eyes and shut down the questions before they could even start.

But it wasn't just another random hookup; it was Chloe. There was something in the way she looked at him while he undressed the night before. In the corner of his mirror he'd caught her stare roving his naked back with delicate admiration. It was that unusual reaction that made him cast aside his armor and crawl into bed.

But maybe Lucifer had guessed wrong and she was looking at them in disgust. Maybe she was like the others who sought him out for his reputation or deals. The only difference was that she was willing to play the long game for what she wanted. Perhaps Lucifer would wake the next morning to find her comforting weight gone from his chest and her presence absent from his flat. Or when he came into the station he’d find that she brushed their connection off as a fluke. Another drunken mishap to be swept under the rug, never to be spoken of again.

Their relationship was fragile and Lucifer was afraid it would fall apart in his hands if he wasn’t careful. Good things just didn’t happen to him. He was the Devil, condemned to a life of torture and suffering. 

Fingers tracing patterns on his skin tugged him back into the present. He glanced down to find Chloe awake.

“Did I wake you?” His voice echoed off of the stone walls.

She shook her head. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Lucifer’s lips quirked up in a small smile and drew her closer. “No, I've been up a while.”

“Why?”

Too afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth, he simply shrugged.

Unsatisfied with his answer, Chloe pushed herself up off Lucifer’s chest and chose to straddle his hips instead. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up to meet her calculating gaze. Chloe twined her fingers into his hair with painful precision. Lucifer knew she was trying to be a comfort but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was clearly _wrong_. His heart raced as she pulled him closer to ghost her lips against his. 

“Tell me.”

Lucifer traded an answer for a kiss under her jaw, knowing full well what effect it had.

As expected, Chloe’s grip on his hair tightened. She inhaled sharply, head tilting involuntarily to accommodate him.

_ “Lucifer,” _ the rest of her words were cut off by a gasp as he nipped at the sensitive skin. He dragged his lips down the column of her throat; her pulse thundering against them. Lucifer suppressed a shiver of his own.

He settled a hand low on her back, drawing another sharp breath from her lips.

“Mm,” she paused to drink in the brush of his tongue against her skin, “Lucifer _tell me_ _what’s wrong_.” 

Her words wavered but the threat under them didn’t and Lucifer knew he couldn’t distract her with lust forever.

Slowly, his lips fell from her skin. The lump of fears sat heavily in his stomach and Lucifer let his head drop onto her shoulder. He tapped a melody up her vertebrae like they were the keys of his beloved piano. He couldn’t tell her, and even if he could he wouldn’t know what to say. Chloe was his sun, his moon, his morning star; he couldn’t lose her. Not now, not when he’d gotten so far. 

“It’s nothing Detective.”

“It’s not nothing. You wouldn’t be lying awake if it were nothing,” she said gently. Her hands loosened on his hair, they traveled down past his shoulders, and slid to cover his scars.

The rhythms on her back faltered. 

He remained frozen as her palms massaged slow circles into the flawed skin. Her fingertips pleaded for Lucifer to answer. They worked soothingly up and down the curves of the marbled scar tissue, trying to calm him the best she could.

“Is it about these; do you want me to stop?” The massaging paused.

Lucifer could only shake his head. 

The motions resumed. Chloe’s callused fingers roved lovingly over each scar, seeking out every divot and crevice she could find and mapping them out for safe keeping. She treated it with great care. Never pressing too hard and never once taking her hands away.

The dull throb that usually radiated from them had all but faded under her careful touch. Lucifer shuddered as the last shoots of pain bled out of him.

“Lucifer you don’t have to shut me out. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me.”

Lucifer buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck in fear that she may have all been just a dream.

“Stay,” he whispered into the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Chloe kneaded the pads of her fingers deeper into his back because of course she would have noticed him tense at the sound of his words.

“You know I can’t understand you when you’re mumbling.”

Lucifer’s head abruptly shot up.  _ “Stay,”  _ he pleaded. He pulled back just a fraction so he could stare into her eyes. “Stay,” he said, more composed this time. 

Chloe’s face contorted into one of confusion. “I told you I was staying last night. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.” 

Lucifer tore his gaze away from her and focused on the clock on the opposite wall instead. Every tick of the second hand seemed to giggle at him, as if it knew how quickly his time with Chloe would end. 

“Hey, look at me.” Chloe’s hands left his back and moved to cup his face. Still he couldn’t bare to look at her. He could already hear her heartfelt rejection ring in the back of his head.

“Is this about what you said on the beach? Look, I know it sounded like I agreed with you when you said you weren’t worth it but I  _ wasn’t.  _ When I kissed you,” she sighed, “I meant it. I want to try and make this work, but I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Lucifer pressed his lips together and finally met her eyes. “What’s going to happen after this, Detective?”

“After what?”

_ “This,  _ us. The next morning will I wake up to find you gone or will we get to the precinct only for you to blow me off?”

“Why would I do that?” Chloe brushed her thumb along his cheek and Lucifer flinched.

He fisted a hand into her shirt, trying to keep his composure from boiling over.

“Because I'm  _ not _ worth it.” 

Chloe’s breathing stopped. Wordlessly, she pushed him back down onto the mattress. Lucifer could only watch dumbstruck as she reorganized the blankets around them and curled back against him.

“You’ve always been worth it, end of discussion. I’m not looking for a one night stand, I don’t want any of your favors, I just want you; okay?”

She pecked him on the cheek before settling back into the pillows. “Get some sleep. If you really can’t, go play your piano, sit on the patio, or whatever. Just try for me alright?”

Lucifer felt a weight drop off of him and stared first at the woman in his arms, and then at the ceiling.

“Okay.”

“Good night Lucifer.”

“Good night Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling beta because, well you knowww <3


End file.
